


The Only Easy Day

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [97]
Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: In this story Lindsay knows about Tru's powers/abilities.
Series: Finding My Way [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	The Only Easy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Tru Calling  
Title: The Only Easy Day  
Character: Tru Davies and Lindsay Walker  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship  
Summary: In this story Lindsay knows about Tru's powers/abilities.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jon Harmon Feldman owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer's Choice # 2: Focus

FMW #97: The Only Easy Day

Tru and Lindsay were seated on the couch. It had been a long day and Tru just wanted to hang out with her best friend, have dinner, and watch a movie.

"You look like hell," Lindsay said and passed the pasta, watching as Tru took some of their shared dinner. "You need some sleep and time off."

Tru shook her head and then said, "I need to be there at the morgue so I can be there for bodies. I need to help save them and have my rewind days."

Lindsay sighed. "You need a break, Tru. You've been going since you graduated and you need to slow down. Take a vacation, hell, go on a date."

At the mention of a date, Tru shook her head. "After what happened with Luc, it's better if I'm single. Besides, if I'm not there to help, who will?"

Lindsay made face. "I'd never tell you not to help someone, but you're running yourself ragged. You work all the time and we don't hang out anymore."

Tru frowned and then shrugged. "We're hanging out right now, let's focus on that. Besides, you know what they say, the only easy day was yesterday."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
